The present invention relates to a cover for an interior of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a cover adaptable to multiple vehicle seat configurations. In some embodiments, the cover for the vehicle may be used as seat cover and/or a cargo bed cover. Vehicle seats may be designed to move between various configurations, such as, for example, one section up and another section folded down, in order to allow items of various sizes to be transported in the vehicle. A cover for a vehicle seat and/or a cargo bed may be limited to a particular type of car, with particular dimensions and features, or a particular seat configuration. In some cases, the cover may not permit movement of the vehicle seat between the various configurations or may cover various features, such as seat belts. In order to perform a particular function in the vehicle, the cover may need to be removed. Further, vehicle seats may be exposed to various events that may damage the vehicle seats due to, for example, pets, children, spills, objects, etc.